Nobodies Shells
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Sora and Roxas are known as shells in a mysterious Organization, on the run and hunted by an assassin and his mute assistant. They meet a drifter who has many secrets and holds the key to rid the corruption from the world. Will they find a way to be whole again, or will this mess they created grow out of their control?
1. Half an Essence

**Nobodies Shells.**

* * *

The lights below moved to each dark corner and crevice. Searching the shadows for movement and listening for the quietest sounds. He breathed slow, his heart hammered in his chest as he turned away and left the hall, he entered an open room and crept towards a black office desk covered in dust and knelt in front of it.

"Sora," He whispered.

A small groan emit from behind the desk and a dark haired boy with bright blue eyes popped his head out. "Are we leaving?" He asked, yawning.

"Yeah, right now."

Sora glanced to the door. "Did they find us?" And when he given a confirmed nod, Sora shuddered and moved around the desk. He took his Roxas's hand and they left the room and down the opposite hall from the staircase to an open window. A long spindly rope sat on the floor.

Roxas tied it to a door several feet down the hall and threw the rest out the window. Sora climbed over the ledge, gripped the rope and lowered himself out the window.

Roxas grit his teeth when he noticed flickers of lights down the hall, he could the whispers and crackles of their radios. He gripped the rope and made his way down, the moment he felt the earth beneath his feet. He grabbed Sora's hand and they both ran across the darkened field in the tall grass without looking back at the abandoned building they were squatting in.

What they didn't know was someone watching from the second story window. Hands tucked in his coat pockets, hair pulled back and he wore a defiant smirk. "Run all you want, I'll find you." He turned away and a dark portal opened, before he stepped into it, he told the men they can go back and he'll call when he needs them. The man grumbled a compliant, but the portal closed and the room was empty.

Sora and Roxas ran through the field. Their hearts pounding and breathing escalating. There weren't no shouts or gunfire coming from behind them. Silence surrounded the dark expanse as the stars above twinkled, the crescent moon watched carefully.

Two weeks since their initial escape from the experimental laboratory. Nothing has been easy. The hunger Roxas feels is becoming unbearable and Sora losing a part of who he is, the numbness drowns out most of his memories. Their enemies left them no place to hide, event he remote buildings they found were searched in under several hours, they couldn't even rest for long before they have to make a hasty escape.

"W-where are we going?" Sora asked, panting and holding onto Roxas's sweaty hand, not wanting to let go as they came near some train tracks.

Roxas slowed, he too was panting. "I don't know.. He found us too quickly."

Sora scoffed. It wasn't lie Roxas to say such foolish things, "Of course _he_ found us. He's their top assassin."

Roxas frowned, his head felt hazy and not from the running and lack of sleep. "I didn't think he'd be that good."

Sora looked around, trying to find their bearings. They ran a far distance without stopping, the field went on a bit more and maybe if they continued, they would find a road in under twenty minutes. But he knew Roxas was right, he found them too fast, not like they left a map back at their old hide out.

"He's going to find us again, but the question is, why didn't he attack?"

Roxas had realized that too. The Organizations assassin is ruthless and never merciful. He wouldn't ever give up his desired prey, unless he got different orders not too. Roxas rolled his eyes at the thought, the assassin was too arrogant to follow orders.

"He must know where we're going next," Roxas said, looking back and trying to see through the grass as if he could recognize the landscape. It was dark and he was tired.

Sora dug in his pocket and fished out a bunch of crumpled money. "Sixty dollars. What about you?" Roxas fished out his and pulled out fifteen dollars.

Sora grinned, "Looks like I'm buying the room."

Roxas sighed, "I'll buy the food."

Sora shoved the money back inside his pockets. "I'll stay up tonight."

"Sora.." Roxas shook his head.

"You stayed up for three days, Roxas. You need sleep."

"You can't even sense them. I need to stay up and make sure we aren't caught." Roxas glanced over his shoulder. The cold wind pushed the tall grass on the sides of the train tracks. The building they were just at was in the far distance and they left a considerable trail, he furrowed his brows and noticed no one was sneaking up on them. That was dangerous, something changed, when he looked back at Sora, he noticed the dark bangs underneath his blue eyes.

_Sora slept for four hours this time._

Roxas shook his head. He didn't know what to do, his eyes felt heavy, his mind scattered and his body sluggish. He couldn't keep this up, sooner or later that bastard will find them. The Organization will hurt Sora for cooperating with him. He couldn't let that happen again. And the.. hunger..

He stopped walking, pulling Sora close. "I need.." He couldn't say it, gritting his teeth and feeling a wave of shame come over him.

Sora smiled weakly and nodded. He craned his head to the side, revealing the soft unmarred skin. Whatever this was, the side effect of Roxas's condition, the instability that came with his creation, it only calmed when he took Sora's blood. Like a detestable vampire, he needed Sora's blood to keep a clear mind, but it was more like he was drinking Sora's soul.

Roxas closed his eyes in shame. He was an empty shell and he craved the completion of Sora. In a small way he wished to be a part of Sora again, but they both don't know how to do that. Since their escape, Roxas's hunger has been a dark secret between them. No one needed to know. Not the Organization, and certainly not the assassin hunting them.

This was the price of Roxas's incomplete creation and Sora's mistake.

Roxas closed his eyes at the same time Sora did. He leaned in, smelling Sora's blood underneath his skin, already used to the taste, he opened his mouth and moved against the skin until his teeth instinctively bit into his flesh. Sora winced, his body wanting to move back, but he gripped Roxas's arms while Roxas held onto Sora. Both keeping each other together like they always should have been.

His teeth pushed harder into the skin until it broke and the blood flowed inside Roxas's mouth and down Sora's neck. Tears streaked Sora's face as he bit his lower lip, his body shook. Roxas's senses calmed and reawakened. Sora let out a small cry and his eyelids drooped shut, his body slumped against Roxas.

Roxas swallows the remains of the blood as he held Sora in his arms. He could never take back what he does and it disgusted him that Sora fainted when he would drink just small bits of Sora's blood. He needed to protect Sora as much as he can.

So he whispered his apology in Sora's ear and carried him on his back, down the train track and hoped it would take them somewhere safe. Away from the demons of their pasts.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**a/n: **Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. A Broken Shell

**Nobodies Shells.**

* * *

Axel entered the bright halls and sighed deeply. He glanced to his right and noticed a girl standing several feet from him, an inch away from the wall. She wore a plain black shirt, black blazer, a white shirt underneath and black heels. The dark clothes matched her auburn hair and violet eyes. If anyone came across her, they'd think she was strange and maybe out of place. Standing by herself with the same expression that was devoid of emotion. She made no movement nor did she acknowledge him as he strolled towards her.

"I hope things went well while I was gone, Kairi." He patted her on the head, not waiting for a response he wasn't going to receive, he walked past her and the tapping of her heels indicated she was following a few paces behind him.

They walked down several identical hallways until they entered the common area where most of his colleagues sat. Their gazes fell on him and Kairi, the only one that bothered to say something was a dirty blond named Demyx. He sat on the couch with his Sitar in hand.

"Axel, you've returned." Demyx beamed, he glanced at Kairi who stood beside Axel. "Hey Kai." He looked back up at Axel who was scanning the room.

"Where's Larxene and Marluxia?" Axel asked.

Demyx grit his teeth, glancing back at the couch where Zexion, Luxord and Vexen were. He turned his gaze at Axel again who was already strolling out of the room with Kairi behind him. "Hopefully he doesn't freak out by the turn of events." Demyx went back to strumming his Sitar.

Axel ignored the flicker of his flames at his fingertips. He was given one job and that was to hunt down the traitors. Demyx's expression gave him away, something has happened, either Larxene and Marluxia were promoted, or he's about to learn something he won't like.

They walked down several more identical halls until they arrived in front of a large door. He didn't bother telling Kairi to stay outside as he entered since most of his colleagues think she's odd. Their reactions to her _'oddness'_ amuses him. The room is large with a long white table. A few people sat on either side and at the end was the Superior. The man looked to be expecting his arrival and from the silence in the room and Larxene's pathetic sigh, they all were expecting him.

"You should consider giving Kairi a voice," Marluxia spoke up, "maybe then she'll tell you hurry the fuck up." The eleventh member of the Organization never shuts up when he needs to. He's a tall man with ruffled pink hair, his voice always exceeds arrogance and is joined to the hip to Larxene. A short haired blond with a sadistic fascination with electricity.

Axel walked to his numbered seat and sat down, Kairi stood to the side. "She's better this way. Not like how she was before, now she's harmless with less complaints."

"Enough," The Superior interjected, his calm voice shut everyone up. "Report number Eight. Why did it take you so long to return?"

Axel bit his lip and sighed. "The traitors were located in an abandoned building, a few miles from Traverse Town. They escaped moments before I arrived, their whereabouts are unknown, however, I do know they have allies in Traverse Town and I'd like permission to detain them there."

"How perplexing," Larxene commented, she leaned her body against the ivory table, her emerald eyes held keen observation as she watched Axel glare at her, "how can such traitors elude your grasp when others have fallen to your blades?"

Axel scowled, "Thirteen was once my partner if I have to remind you. He knows my routine, at first I thought Sora would slow him down, I underestimated him."

"You won't be going alone," The Superior said, Axel narrowed his eyes at him as he continued, "Twelve and Eleven will go with you and this time, I want Thirteen dead. Sora will be your main concern. Retrieve him unscathed." With that, the Superior stood from his chair and walked out of the room without another word. The moment the door closed behind him, Larxene had tilt her head to the side, watching Kairi intently as she stood beside Axel's chair like a loyal pet. Not moving, or saying a thing, they all knew she remained mute, the reasons behind this was strange, she was almost like an empty shell.

"How did you get her to do that?" Larxene asked.

Axel furrowed his brows at her. "What do you mean?" He knew she meant Kairi, he just didn't want to comment on it.

Larxene placed her elbows on the table, relaxing her chin in her hands as she grinned at Kairi's blank expression. "How did you destroy her memories and tucked all of her delicate emotions away. Making her appear like a puppet. How did you do it?" Larxene's eyes fixated on Axel's, locating any inch of lies on his face as he gave her a blank look.

"That's none of your business," Axel said, he stood up and walked to the door, Kairi followed obediently.

"Curious, don't you think?" Marluxia wondered as Axel and Kairi left the room.

Larxene sat back in he chair, her brow raised. "About?"

"When Kairi was brought in, she was a fighter. Now she's nothing, devoid of everything. Like a shell or a newborn nobody. Yet she doesn't talk, ask questions, wonder. She listens to Axel, even when he doesn't say anything to her," Marluxia said, he was more fixated on her and he wanted to know more of how Axel made her like that.

Larxene shrugged her shoulders. "He couldn't have did it by himself. Someone helped him silence her. At good price, maybe."

"Maybe. What do we do about Roxas?" Marluxia asked.

Larxene sighed, there was so much to do in so little time. "We use Roxas as leverage to find out more about what Axel's hiding. During the briefing, I caught hesitation as he spoke to the Superior."

Marluxia sat up, looking at her with disbelief on his face. "Are you saying he lied to the Superior about Roxas and Sora?"

Larxene grinned and gave him a nod. "Yeah. He didn't just let them go, he probably watched as they scurried away in the horizon."

They both stood up from their chairs. Larxene took out her blades, sending a small electrical discharged between them, "This means we can hunt them more faster than Axel, and make sure he doesn't stop us."

Marluxia nodded. "Then we can learn what Axel's hiding from us and find out who he's been working with."

She nodded and they both headed for the doors and walked out into the bright halls. "Once we have all Axel's little secrets and his precious weapon. We can destroy the Organization from within."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**a/n: **Hey. I changed the name and I'm sorry for the delay. I've lost interest, but I'll try and update sometime soon. Once I'm finished with some other stories. :D  
_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
